Dark Desires
by Ms.Moonlight Shimmer
Summary: Sebastian thinks it's about time Ciel learns what the affects of the perfume called Dark Desires does to who it is used on. The only question now is, how much can Ciel take? Lemon warning!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Sleep

"Se…se….SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed into the hall with such force it fell as though the walls would shake. It was the day of Ciels' birthday which he dreaded so much. As of today he would be 10 years old as a demon which was extraordinarily childish to him. To him, it was just another day of life and hating it so. Ciel stared into his room at a little pink box that was meowing. "Damn it Sebastian that better not be a damn bloody cat, and you better not have chosen a pink box because you thought that nightmare of a frilly dress looked good on me! Now get the bloody hell over here and get rid of this mongrel!" Crossing his arms, Ciel lead his weight onto his right hip almost as if to look like he was painfully waiting for an answer.

"Young master, why must you hate cats so much?" a dark fog filled into the room slowly as it devoured the light. "Their soft paws look so innocent until they surprise you with their devilish claws. Much like how you were as the queens guard dog." Snickers surrounded Ciel throughout the dark fog. "Now that you mention it, that dress did look very pleasing on you, young master." Waving his hand, Ciel dismissed that comment just given.

"Bloody hell Sebastian, when will you learn I hate cats!"

"That's not what you said last night dressed up as one. Purring like you did as I softly stroked your…"

"Enough!" A red blush slowly formed over Ciels' cheeks as he looked away trying to avoid the demon butlers fog which loomed over the ground. "That is not of the subject at hand Sebastian!"

"Look young master, your blushing."

"Shut it Sabastian! Go to hell!" Turning Ciel, quickly started to make an exit towards the door.

"Aren't we already there my lord?" Materialising in front of Ciel, Sebastian grinned down upon Ciel, blocking his path as if playing a game of cat and mouse. Within a blink of an eye, Sebastian pulled Ciel into his chest tightly. "Don't worry my lord, I'll never leave you to be embarrassed alone."

"Sebastian! Get off of me, and get rid of that darn cat!" Glaring over at the box on the ground. Ciel let out a soft sigh. "If we must keep it, place it out of my sight. Now let me be!" Slipping quickly out of Sabastian's' reach, Ciel shoved the pink box which held the cat in it outside of his bedroom and slammed the door blocking Sebastian's' view. "Screw him….." Turning towards his bed, Ciel walked over and laid down thinking of what could that butler possibly be thinking of doing next. Without noticing he slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Young master…. " Sighing Sebastian slowly picked up the box. "Looks like it's a good thing I placed that perfume on your pillow." Grinning he slowly made his way down the hallways, as all the lights in the mansion flickered off one at a time as he passed by them as if hushing them to join Ciel in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Memories

"Where am I?" Ciel looked around surrounded by darkness. "I was just in my room a moment ago….. I laid down on my bed then…. That smell….. roses and smoke….." Attempting to step forward Ciel let out a little shout of surprise. Not only was he naked, but he was floating in thin air. Not able to move at all. "Where the hell am I?" Slowly the darkness turned into a blood red and black feathers floated around. "Se…Sebastian is that you?" Looking around in a small panic Ciel started to sweat scared. "Sebastian stop it. This isn't a funny joke."

"Who said it was a joke?" A voice whispered into his ear making Ciel start to panic more. "Welcome to the Dark Desires realm. Us demons use it to get into human minds. Be it simple to torment humans for our amusement all the way to making a contract with them. Very much like what you and I did. You have been here one before my Lord. Now let us begin. After all it is only far you receive the same treatment you gave that poor cat."

"Wait Sebastian!" reaching out, Ciel grasped into thin air. "Get back here Sebastian you bloody demon!" A few moments of silence passed as he looked around. Mumbling, Ciel looked down, "Please…. Don't leave me alone… I… I need you…." A tear softly rolled down his face at the thought of being alone again. Without warning a bright flash appeared in front of Ciel "What the!" Quickly covering his eyes, Ciel turned his head away from the light.

Slowly Ciel lowered onto a cold surface and he looked up uncovering his eyes. Eyes wide open in horror Ciel collapsed onto his knees. "No…no…..NO!" Screaming Ciel covered his head and curled up. He was in a cage surrounded by large stands, the same place he was taken and forcibly given his mark. Shaking in horror he croaked out slowly "Sebastian help me… Kill the bastards….. That's an order!" Sit up right away, Ciel looked around. The arena was empty. All except a certain Demon who stood on the over side of the cage grinning down at him.

"Kill who? Its just you and me my lord." Grinning, Sebastian knelt down to become face level with Ciel. This is my true gift to you my lord. The gift of horror.

"Sebastian stop it! Get be back to the damn Mansion! I order you to now!" Burning with anger Ciel sat on the cold floor ignoring the face that he was still naked which very much amused Sebastian.

"We are in the Mansion, my lord."

"Sebastian I mean it! Take me back to the Mansion now!" Now ceils face was completely red. Both from anger and realization that he was indeed in nothing. Covering himself best he could, he glared up at his butler. "Now Sebastian!"

"Like I said before my lord, we are in the Mansion. You are laying in your bed right now fast asleep and I am simply just invading your mind." Reaching forward, Sebastian cupped Ciels' face in his hand gently. "Now what should I do to your delicate and delicious body my lord? Should we start from the top or the bottom?" Going completely red at this, Ciel pulled away and landed on his back completely exposing himself. "Edger to get started, aren't we my lord?"

"Sebastian no!"


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Desires

Everything in an instance blurred into darkness, with the last thing to disappear being Sebastian's wicked smile. "It's your move now my lord."

"Sebastian! Where the bloody hell are you!" Once again, Ciel was floating in darkness. His skin giving off a slight glow to it, as he stared into the darkness in front of him. Sweat running down his brow."You bloody demon! Wake me up right now! That is an order!"

"I'll wake you up to reality. In your past that is."

"What the hell are you talking about damn it!" Looking around furiously, Ciel desperately tried looking for a way out of this place in his mind. But all he could find was darkness, the very darkness that stayed within his heart ever since that faithful night. The night his family was torn apart and the mansion set ablaze. The second the thought came across his mind, his surroundings materialized around him. His now stood on the balcony over looking the mansion in flames.

"Mother! Father!" Tears streamed down Ciels' face at the memories of his parents and their death. "Sebastian…stop this….. I can't take it any more…. Stop it!" Falling to his knees, he let out a cry of pain and sadness. This was pure pain to him. The darkest place in his heart and mind. The place he never wished to return to.

"Understand what you made that cat feel like? Abandoned, Hurt, In pain? All that wonderful suffering. Now it's all yours, unless….."

"Unless what? You fucking Demon!"

"I can make it all go away, if you give into your desires for me." Eyes widening in horror, Ciel looked up. Out of the clouds of smoke, Sebastian emerged grinning. "Do we have a contract my lord?" Shaking in fear, he looked down at the ground.

"Those desires?..."

"Yes those desires." With a gulp, the young master looked up. "Yes, my lord? Do we have a contract?" Gulping again, Ciel gave a soft nod. "I couldn't hear your answer, my lord."

"Y….ye….yes. We have a contract. I'll do it."

"Very good young master." Slowly Sebastian unbuttoned and zipped his black pants. "Get to it now then and please me. After you finish, I'll end this dream of yours." The wind softly blew Ciels' hair as he looked up to the demon butler. Never had he thought that this demon would be able to do such a thing like this to him. Looking towards the burning mansion, Ciel knew he had lost to the darkness within him. He could no longer escape it, for Sebastian had successfully used it against him. Reaching up slowly, Ciel slowly wrapped his small childish hands around the demons member and accepted his faith and punishment. Never again he promised himself, would he mess with a darn cat.

 ** _~Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing stories . I've just been so busy lately! I hope this story is satisfying your demonic lemon tastes. ^. ^ Please if you would, leave a review with your thoughts! I love to understand what you all enjoy reading and if I'm doing well adding to your many choices of stories to read! Also what's a pairing you would like me to create a story on? Please list an anime and I'll watch it and think of a story to satisfy you if the anime gives me any juicy ideas. Until next time. ^.^ Enjoy!~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Submit

Blood…. There was always the flow of it that reminded Ciel that humans were pathetic. The way it follows the path of the skin as its drawn out of the body. Almost like how humans idiotically followed others do to not having a true will of their own. It true was a sad and pathetic thought to him. Yet here he was. Following his demons demands in order to stop the pain and suffering from his dark memories. Ciel sat on the floor of his bedroom, staring up at his demon. How dare this demon do this to him and make him wear such things?

A blush slowly covered Ciels face as he looked down at the floor. A snicker echoed around the room tormenting Ciels ears with fear and dread. "What's wrong? Don't like being the little black kitten that's restraint from freedom?" In furry, Ciel jerked his head up to look at the demon. Sebastian had placed a tight leather collar around Ciels neck which connected to two thick heavy chains on either side of him that were bolted down into the floor. Forcing him to stay seated on whatever Sebastian wanted, or even stay still on his hands and knees. A gag in the shape of a fish sat snuggly in Ciels mouth as Two black cat ears sat on his head. "Somethings missing… Oh yes, Your tail!"

Eyes widening in fear, Ciel attempted to pull back. "I don't think so." Grinning, Sabastian forced Ciel onto his hands and knees, enclosing his knees around Ciels waist so tight that he couldn't move. Ciel cried out with moans as he watched the mirror in front of him _Damn this guy!_ Ran through his head. "Your so tight… we're going to need to loosen you up. Stay still."

Taking off his gloves, Sabastian slowly caressed Ciels' ass. "Such a delicate one you are. Pale as a ghost… almost as if you saw a demon. Don't worry, we can change that." Raising his hand up high, Sabastian brought in down hard onto his victim's butt. A muffled scream and sob ran through the room. Ciels' butt started to turn a bright red, almost as bright as his blush he was desperately trying to hide from reality.

"Now let's start your training for your new master, shall we?"

 ** _~Hey everyone! Sorry about such a long wait! I've just been so busy lately I didn't have time to put much detail into anything until now! I hope you enjoy where this story is leading. ^.^ Until next time~_**


End file.
